


Easing the Tension

by kickcows



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Consensual, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro hates thunderstorms, especially when he's home alone. When his brother returns home unexpectedly, he relaxes. As much as a person can relax when presented with a soaked Tadashi. Hormones start to go wild, but then the thunder returns, making him scared once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - being drenched whilst wearing white

* * *

***

A loud thunderclap sounds over the Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro practically jumping out of his skin at the sound. Mochi, however, did not seem to mind the loud bang, but did mind that his perch decided to dump him on the floor. With a short stretch of his rotund body, he saunters off to be near the space heater, meowing along the way.

Hiro reaches for the remote, and turns the volume up, hoping that this thunderstorm will pass soon. Normally thunderstorms would not bother him, but Aunt Cass is away for the evening, at some conference for new kitchen fixtures for the cafe. And Tadashi, well, Tadashi is out for the night, working on some sort of thing in the nerd lab. He left at o’dark thirty this morning, and Hiro didn’t expect him to come home until the same time tomorrow. Leaving him alone with Mochi, who has wandered off, leaving him alone to fend for himself.

Rain splatters against the bay windows, the sound both soothing and terrifying at the same time. Each raindrop sounds like little pellets being flung against the window. Turning his head, he sees that the rain has stopped, and hail has begun. Great. Hail. When was the last time it had hailed in San Fransokyo? The solid droplets of water soon disappear, replaced by the normal droplets of rain, the sound now holding only soothing sounds.

Another loud bang sounds, but there is no lightning strike that follows it. Hiro looks around for Mochi, wishing that his only companion for the evening was still by his side, but could not see him anywhere. He gets up off the couch, still counting in his head for the lightning to strike, when he comes face to face with his brother. His very _wet_  brother.

“Tadashi!” He shrieks out, staring at the man who’s standing next to the stairs that lead up from the cafe.

“Hey, Hiro.” His older brother stands in place. Hiro notices that his brother is dressed in entirely too nice clothing, wet grey slacks clinging to his legs. “Um….could you get me a towel, please?”

“Right!” He heads quickly upstairs to grab a clean towel from their shared bathroom, before heading back down to the second floor. He holds it out, and watches Tadashi peel off his suit jacket, revealing a very soaked through white dress shirt. With no undershirt.

Crap.

Hiro turns his head away, allowing his brother to dry off, feeling slightly awkward at the situation. Arms drape over his shoulders, the cold wetness of Tadashi’s shirt seeping onto his own shirt. “Ah, what are you doing?” He cries out, pulling away from him. He turns around to face him, mouth open to question him again, but all speech leaves his throat, as he stares at his brother.

Tadashi’s got a warm smile on his face, not realizing just what his presence is doing to his poor baby brother. “I’m just making sure you get wet, so you can be miserable with me.” Tadashi remarks, with a large grin on his face.

“Well, you’re not off the mark with that statement,” Hiro says under his breath. The cute look on Tadashi’s face makes him want to groan, because it’s just not fair that his brother can look this good completely soaking wet.

Now, if Hiro was soaking wet? He’d look like a bat who had been lost in a humid cave for hours on end. No, no. Tadashi was blessed with the handsome genes in their bloodline. Wet arms drape back over his shoulders, Tadashi stepping closer to him. “Hiro, I’m cold.”

“That’s because you’re wet.” He says, keeping a straight look on his face.

“Yes, it’s raining.” Tadashi replies, a small smirk on his face.

“I’m not quoting this with you right now.” Hiro glares at his brother, his hands itching to touch him.

“Boo. You’re no fun.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get out of your clothes?” Hiro says, doing his best to keep his eyes on Tadashi, when he wants to look down at the wet dress shirt, which is completely see-through. “And why are you dressed so fancy right now? You weren’t wearing this this morning, were you?”

His brother’s laugh makes his head feel a bit odd. “No, I wasn’t. Nice of you to notice, knucklehead.” Tadashi’s hand ruffles the top of his head. “We had a meeting with a potential backer. I keep a clean set of dress clothes at the lab, in case something like this comes up.”

“But, no umbrella?” Hiro can’t help but tease his brother.

“Sadly, no.” He shakes his head. “Fine. I’ll go change.” Tadashi turns away from him, heading towards the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Hiro watches the smooth planes of his back, mouth salivating at how damn _attractive_  his brother is, and how it just wasn’t fair. A loud, booming thunderclap sounds above the roof, the lights flickering for a second, before going out completely. He gasps, suddenly remembering why he’s so frightened of thunderstorms.

“Hiro!” Cold hands touch his body, making him cry out. “It’s me!” Tadashi says, holding onto his shoulders firmly. “It’s just me!”

“Tadashi.” He exhales, feeling stupid.

“Looks like a transformer blew.” His brother remarks. “Come on, let’s go upstairs together?” He reaches for Hiro’s hand, who gives it to him willingly.

“Y-Yeah.”

They head up the stairs, Tadashi using the flash on his phone to light their way up to their shared bedroom. When they get there, Tadashi guides Hiro to sit on his bed. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just need to get changed.”

Hiro nods his head slowly, watching the retreating form of his brother. He wishes he could see in the dark, because he’d give anything to see Tadashi in his nice outfit, soaked to the bone. His body starts to become aroused just thinking about it. Great.

“Want to get under the blankets with me?” Tadashi asks, coming back into the room, now dressed in flannel pajama pants and a very worn out green henley. “Earth to Hiro?”

A hand waves in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze. “Oh, yeah. Sure, ‘Dashi.” He gets up off the bed, and waits for the okay to lay down before doing so. When he lays under the covers, his brother pulls him close, holding him in a firm embrace.

“What’s the matter with you, knucklehead?” Hiro rests his head against Tadashi’s chest, closing his eyes. “You’re acting strange.”

“I hate storms.” He reminds him, to which his brother groans.

“That’s right. Well, look. You’re safe with me, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen to either of us.” The arms around his body squeeze him, Tadashi’s embrace sending a mixed signal to Hiro’s brain.

Sighing softly, Hiro doesn’t bother to nod his head at the statement. He wants to believe him, but if they stay laying like this, while Hiro’s got the image of his brother dripping wet, something is going to come between them. And it won’t be the blanket.

“Um, Hiro?”

Too late.

“S-Sorry!” He quickly scoots his hips away from Tadashi’s body, feeling mortified. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to know how he feels, or how his body responds to his closeness. “It was an accident!”

“Oh?” Tadashi’s head dips down, lips coming close to his ear. “Sure feels like you’re sporting a hard on right now.” His warm breath against the shell of his ear makes Hiro groan low, a soft chuckle leaving his brother’s mouth.

“Stop it,” he says with the conviction of a man faced with a choice of either water or food. He needs both, just like he needs Tadashi.

Another loud thunderclap sounds, any anger at his brother disappearing, fear taking its place. Instantly, Tadashi is holding him close, rubbing small circles on his back. “Shhh… It’s okay, Hiro. It’s just thunder. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise.”

He keeps quiet, instead choosing to press his face against Tadashi’s neck, hiding himself away, trying not to shake with fear. He curls closer to him, cringing when another loud crack sounds.

“You’re really scared right now.” Tadashi speaks softly, holding him close.

Hiro nods his head, inhaling the familiar scent of his brother - fresh soap with a touch of sandalwood. “I’m glad you’re home, because if you weren’t, I’d probably be in the bathtub right now.” He takes another deep breath, calming his racing heart.

“Would you have called me?” A warm hand touches the top of his head, holding the back of his neck gently.

He gives a tiny shrug of his shoulders. “Probably not, because I hate interrupting you while you’re focused.”

“Hey.” The hand moves from the back of his neck, as Tadashi pulls his face away from him. He looks up into his brother’s eyes, heartbeat returning to its erratic behavior as he looks into his large doe eyes. “You can call me, anytime. You got that?”

“What if you’re in the middle of a build, and-”

“I have the ability to pick up the phone without touching anything, knucklehead.” Lips split into a smile, Tadashi’s damp hair sticking up in a few different cowlicks. “So, if this happens and I’m not here?”

“I call you.” Hiro replies, pressing his face back against Tadashi’s neck. “Thanks, ‘Dashi.” He allows himself to relax, forgetting about how his body has been reacting to how close their bodies are.

Being the kind person that he is, Tadashi doesn’t say anything until it becomes very, very apparent. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re this way right now?” He gives a gentle nudge of his thigh, pressing it against Hiro’s hardness.

He groans, cheeks burning with the realization of his awful predicament. “T-Thunder turns me on?”

His brother snorts, while moving his thigh just a little bit more. “You don’t need to lie to me, you know.”

“I do.” Hiro tries to pull his hips away, but Tadashi is quick to keep them in place with his hand holding firmly to his hip. “‘Dashi, please…” He whispers, wanting to pull away from him without further embarrassment.

“Hiro.” His breath stops in his chest at the tone his name comes out of his brother’s mouth. “Do you want my help to relieve this... _problem_?”

Mortification replaces the fear inside of him, another loud bang sounding, followed by a flash of lightning. “What? N-No, it’s okay. Just, let me go? Please?”

“Sorry about this, Hiro.” Warm breath caresses the side of his ear, making him whimper softly.

“S-Sorry? Wh-”

The hand that was on his hip is now reaching into his pants, thin but strong fingers wrapping around his hardness. He bites back a moan, closing his eyes tight as he fights what’s happening. This isn’t happening. His brother’s hand is not moving over his arousal, making him sound like a hormonal teenager. Oh, wait. That’s _exactly_  what he is.

“Just let it happen, Hiro.” Tadashi whispers into his ear. “Do you want to touch me too? You can, you know.”

He groans, and quickly pushes his hand into Tadashi’s pants, his small fist closing around his brother’s girth. His forehead pushes against Tadashi’s neck, as he slides his fist up, mouth watering at how _thick_  his brother’s arousal is. He hears his breath stutter against his ear, the low moan leaving Tadashi’s throat making him shake.

They both move their hands in sync, Hiro’s small fist trying to take more of Tadashi’s girth with each stroke, but each time, more slips away from him. Their hips start to rock together, low moans and soft whines leaving both of their mouths, creating a soft lullaby as they keep touching one another. Hiro turns his head, looking up at his brother, seeing his eyes closed, a pleased expression on his face. He tentatively touches his lips to his jaw, and feel the hand around his arousal give a reassuring squeeze. Hiro groans, repeating the action to feel his brother’s hand do it again, which Tadashi does.

“‘Dashi,” he whispers.

“Nngh…” His brother responds, pumping his hand faster on Hiro’s arousal. “D-Don’t stop, Hiro…”

Sliding his hand up and down, his tiny fingers squeeze Tadashi’s shaft, the long fingers around his own moving in the same manner. All too soon, Hiro’s coming hard, burying his face against Tadashi’s neck as his orgasm washes over his body, low murmurs of his name sending him into the heavens. He feels Tadashi’s release begins to coat his hand, Hiro letting out breathless moans as he pumps his brother through his completion, Tadashi’s face buried against the other side of his neck.

After a few minutes, they both remove their hands from each other’s pants, panting softly. A towel is pressed into his hand, Tadashi somehow grabbing one from somewhere?

“It was on the floor.” His brother mumbles, a low chuckle coming from his mouth. “Wipe your hand off, Hiro.”

Doing as he’s told, he hands it back to his brother, eyelids heavy. “Do you want me to go to my bed?” He asks, not really wanting to, but figures he should probably ask before assuming.

“What? Of course not.” Tadashi uses the towel, then drops it back to the floor. He collects Hiro in his arms, holding him close. “No, you’re sleeping right where you are, mister.”

“‘Kay.” He smiles, snuggling closer to his brother’s body.

“I think the storm is over.” Tadashi rests his head on top of Hiro’s head. “I haven’t heard thunder in a bit.”

“Me either.” Hiro replies, yawning softly. “I’m really glad you came home, ‘Dashi.”

“Me too, kiddo.” He hugs him tight. “Get some sleep, buddy. I’ll make us breakfast in the morning.”

“Mm….pancakes?”

“With chocolate chips.”

“Yuuuuuum.”

“Sleep, Hiro.”

“Night, ‘Dashi. Love you…” Hiro yawns, resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Love you too, Hiro.”


End file.
